


(im)perfection

by SPWShiroChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, My first Drabble, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, a bit of sweetness, android/human relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPWShiroChan/pseuds/SPWShiroChan
Summary: Amanda could not understand what led Connor to sacrifice himself continually for that imperfect human being.





	(im)perfection

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble in this wonderful fandom. Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, I apologize for the grammatical errors, I don't have a beta ç__ç

"Why do you continually sacrifice yourself for him? How can you love him? He is so imperfect".  
Connor thought of Hank, who now was inside the bar drinking his late-night beer; a happy smile appeared on his face.  
"Maybe it's true, he is really an imperfect human being, but it's his imperfections are the things that make it perfect for me"

Amanda saw Connor close his eyes and return to reality.  
The android entered the bar and Hank smiled lovingly, pushing the chair aside with his foot to make him sit down.  
For the first time, Amanda felt tremendously alone.

**Author's Note:**

> In this period I'm writing a long (about 15 chapters) on an alternative universe with Hank/Connor as protagonists, I have maintained the characteristics of both of course.  
> I hope to be able to publish it shortly to know what you think (>. <)
> 
> Thanks to all those who follow, insert between their bookmarker and leave kudos and a strong hug and thanks to those who waste their time writing me some word (❁'◡`❁)
> 
> ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭ my Tumblr: http://spkunei.tumblr.com/


End file.
